Meet The Fallen
by MariaParraga
Summary: The curse is broken so Daniel and Luce couldn't be in their best moment but, when new kids arrive to the school in shoreline they realise that the battle between heaven and hell for their decision is far from over.


**So this is a new story that i'm writing, it's a mortal instruments, Fallen crossover. In this stories we will imagine that some things went different from the actual book but REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! just the plot and some caracters that i'm creating. For example in this story Daniel and Luce are still fallen angels that haven't made the decision between heaven and hell but the curse it's broken! also heaven it's going to give those angels who choose hell a second chance like rolland and Cam.. all the angels will be going to shoreline and lets just pretend Gabbe didn't die ok? those are the changes in Fallen now in Mortal Instruments i'm adding two caracters that i created they are Elena Carstairs and Jason Carstairs they are brothers and also a pet but you'll see. This shadowhunters that i'm creating in this story they live in the NY institute since they are young so tecnically the were in all the events from the books and they are really good friends with Jace and the Others.**

About the Caracters i created:

Elena Carstairs: It's an eighteen years old girl with Blak hair and Blue like ice eyes, she is a warrior and has a really bad temper that she's always trying to control, she has a pet that her father gave her before he die and she Name it Akeela. She never goes hunting or goes anywhere without her pet... And it's a really good friend of Alec.

Jason Carstairs: He's Elena's twin brother but unlike her, he is funny and outgoing he has black hair and gray eyes. It's atletic, smart and older than Elena for five minutes. When it comes to his sister he it's very protective, he doesn't let any boy get close to her.

Complete Sumary: The curse is broken so Daniel and Luce couldn't be in their best moment but, when new kids arrive to the school in shoreline they realise that the battle between heaven and hell for their decision is far from over. In the institute the Shadowhunters recive a message from the clave with a new and very stange mission so what will happen when they learn that there is more from heaven and hell than what they know? will it change who they are? and what will happen when Elena meet's a mysterious boy with green eyes and a charming attitude will she change his life or will he change hers.

**Prologue Summer 2010:**

Shoreline California:

- I can belive you're eighteen know it's so awesome!.- Arriane said.

-Yeah it feels good finally turn another year and you know not die at seventeen.- Luce said

-From now on i will make you an awesome party every year in your birthday.-

-Oh god please no! we all know how "awesome" are your parties Arriane.- Gabbe said

-If that it's suppose to ofend me well it didn't you'll see next year!.-

Since the day she got her memory her angelic powers and her wings she had been the most happy person on the planet but what she really care was that she and Daniel finally broke the curse.. They could love each other completely without the fear of dying.

-Hey.- Daniel said higging her from behind.

-Hey.- She smile

-Did you like your party? and my present?.-

-I loved it.- she said, he had given her a beautiful silver bracelet that had their names on it it was simple but beautiful.- you know it's weir to be eighteen now.. i had all this life in my head and finally havin a year more than seventeen it's just surreal.-

-Well there's going to be a loooot more from this parties from now on you heard Arriane.- he said laughing

-Daniel.- She said.- Why are we going to shoreline?, i thought we didn't had to do that anymore.- he tensed but he only said to her

-You have to finish school and you know to them he haven't decided yet a side...-

-But we are not going to decide right? we have each other.-

-I know and that's more than enough for me but, Luce sooner or later they will found a way to make us decide.-

The NY Institute:

-MOOOOOOOOMM.- Isabelle yelled

-What's going on isabelle why are you yelling.- Alec asked

-A letter came from the clave and i don't want to walk.-

-Did you call me Isabelle?.- Maryse said getting in the room.- and please do not yell like that againg.-

-Sorry.- Isabelle said blushing.- This came for you it's from the clave see?.-

-Oh.. that's weird.- she grab the letter and while she was reading it her face went from confusion to surprise.- Tell everyone to come here... Elena, Jason, Jace and Clary find me in the library.- then she walk away

-What was that!.- isabelle said

-Who know but lets do what she said.- and hour later they all where at the library with Maryse talking about the letter

-But why do we have to go there! why they don't send the people from the L.A institute!.- Isabelle said

-Because they think you guys are the best young team there is so you'll do as they say.- Maryse said

-Ughh i hate california.. to many sun.- Jason said

-This is ridiculous.- Elena Whispered

-We're going to work on your cover but get ready kids you are going to school!.-

**What did you guys think? please leave me your comments and for the record English is NOT my first language so, soorry for the mistakes.**


End file.
